Mission 1 - A Sinister Beginning
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Spider-Man Wolverine Power Man Iceman VILLAINS Lava Man Beetle Doctor Octopus Rhino Lizard Electro Kraven The Hunter Mission 1 Cutscene It shows the Lava Island you start on from far away. It's raining and a lightning strikes. At the bottom of the screen it says, Lava Island, Outside Of Hawaii. It zooms in and shows Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Power Man at the enrance to the volcano which is the starting area. All 3 are walking. Spider-Man scratches his head and says, " For a name like Lava Island I thought there would be a lot of water." Then, Power Man says, " What do you mean? It's called Lava Island so there would be a lot of lava." Spider-Man says, "Yeah but you know... The whole Iceland and Greenland thing?" Power Man says, "Oh yeah, but there is no Water Island." Spider-Man says, " How do you know I'm the one who knows more." Power Man says, "What? I know way more than you I got an A+ on that last quiz!" Spider-Man says "Yeah, but I bet you don't know a lot of geog-" Then, Nick Fury starts talking on Wolverine's walkie talkie. It doesn't show him but you just here his voice. Nick Fury says, "Hey, hello? " Wolverine says, "Fury, you didn't tell us there would be this much lava." Nick says, "That's what I'm calling you about!" Spider-Man says, "Okay, keep talkin." Nick says, "That lava isn't even lava, it's something... HOTTER!" Power Man "What?" Nick says "Fried Shawarma SAUCE!" Before anyone gets to say anything a blast of fire hits Wolverine's walkie talkie and it goes flying back into the Shawarma Sauce and melts. They all look at what did it. There are 3 Lava Men standing there. Spider-Man says, "What THE? Lava People?" Wolverine says "Living Fire?" And Power Man says, "Volcano Monsters?" It shows the Lava Men and all 3 of them at the same time say, "LAVA MEN! Jinx." Wolverine's claws come out and he says, "Good thing we didn't bring Iceman here." And the cutscene ends. Mission 1 You start as Spider-Man in the middle. Wolverine is on the left and Power Man is on the right. You are in a little green circle connected to the volcano. Look at the picture to see that. there are 2 trees that you can break. There is also 1 rock that is sort of big that you can break. The 3 Lava Men are standing in front of the volcano. You have to fight them. After you kill them 2 boxes fall from the top of the volcano and land right in front of the wall of the volcano. When you break the boxes it's to red handles for Spider-Man to pull. When you build it you have to pull it and 1 layer of the wall breaks. The next layer is one of those walls with the little cracks that Hulk can break. Wolverine can break it to. You just have to walk up to it as Wolverine and hit it. The second layer is gone. The third and last layer is next. One more box falls from the top after that. When you break it an orange handle pops out. You build it on to the wall and Power Man has to walk up and pull it and the wall breaks. When you walk in it goes to a whole new area. It says checkpoint and there is a spot to save it. In that room there is a little bit of lava flowing down the side of the walls. After 5 seconds Lava Men start coming out of the lava. You have to kill 20 of them and then Iceman comes flying in doing his thing where he surfs on ice, (This is a cutscene by the way) and all the lava and Lava Men freeze. Spider-Man says, "Good time to show up Iceman." Wolverine says, "You should get out of here because you might melt." Iceman says, " No I won't because Proffessor X gave me a new power where I only melt if it touches me and not if I'm near it." Wolverine says, " Whatever, Bub. Let's Go." Then, the cutscene ends and you start playing again. Now you can switch to Iceman. If you touch the lava you die in one hit. The next door you have to go through is like sort of a triangular door. It's covered by fire so you can't get through unless you melt it as Iceman. When you get through 2 more Lava Men run through and you have to fight them. In the next room there is a spot for a sense. You can either use Wolverine or Spider-Man. When you do it a spot to climb up the wall pops up so you cna climb up. When you do there is a switch for Wolverine to put his claws in. When he does it it goes to another fast cutscene. Iceman says, "Hey Wolverine, What did you just do?" Wolverine says, "I dunno, bub. Ask these Sinister Six guys that run the place." Iceman says "Jeese I was only asking." Power Man says, "Hey guys, do you hear that?" Everyone is quiet and it makes a sound that sounds like lava running down a tunnel. Spider-Man looks in the tube it's coming down and sees the lava flowing down fast. He screams, "RUUUUUN!" and it goes back to when you are playing. It shows you from the front and you start as Spider-Man running and you have to hold the down button to run away from the lava. The lava is right behind you the whole time chasing you until you run for a little bit it goes to another cutscene. They are all running and then they randomly fall in a hole and the floor closes after they fall so they can't get back out but the lava can't get in. It is all dark and you hear Spider-Man say, "Ummm, nobody better fart." Then, a light turns on right on them. Another light turns on on Doctor Octopus but he is up on a platform so you can't get to him. Doctor Octopus says, "Welcome to Sinister Volcano, HEROES! Also, meet the Sinister Six. First up, Lizard A.K.A, CURT CONNORS!" Another light shows on Lizard. Doc Ock says, " Haha, he was my first member to join the team. Now meet the second one, BEETLE! The mercenary!" A light shines on Beetle standing there aiming one of his missiles. Doc Ock says, " Now the third member. A crazy "Hunter" from the jungles. A villain crazier than even me. Kraven The Hunter!" A light shines on Kraven. Doc Ock says, " Now, the fourth member is, the one and only, RHINO!" A light shines on Rhino and he does a roar. Doc Ock says, "Now, the most "Shocking" member, ELECTRO!" A light shines on Electro. Doc Ock says, "And the last member, ME! Doctor Octopus! Now let's get this party started." The cutscene ends. The only guy you fight is Beetle. All the other members of the Sinister Six are just watching in the backround cheering Beetle. Beetle has 8 hearts. He is just flying around above you shooting missiles at you until you shoot a web or ice blast at him. That does one heart. Then, he falls down and gets up and starts fighting you instead of flying. When you hit him once he starts flying again and now he has 6 hearts. When you do that 3 more times it goes to a cutscene. Spider-Man kicks Beetle and he goes flying and a bunch of lava randomly goes flying through the wall and hits Beetle and he screams and falls. Doc Ock says, " Oh no he got past Beetle! FALL BACK!" They all run away out of the volcano. Wolverine starts talking to Nick fury. Wolverine says, " Hey Nick. We had a little fight with the Sinister Six and we got Beetle. The rest got away. Nick Fury says, "Okay. Return to the Helicarrier." then, the cutscene ends. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked So it says all that stuff with the gold bricks and studs and it goes to another little cutscene after that. You unlock Spider-Man, Wolverine, Power Man, Lava Man, Iceman, And Beetle. Spider-Man is sitting in the Helicarrier and Nick Fury is standing in front of him. Spider-Man says, "So are we ready to take on the rest of the Sinister Six?" Nick fury says, "Not yet Spidey, you need more practice. The screen turns black and says In Gotham City. It shows Batman driving the Batmobile and Robin on his motorcycle next to him and the cutscene ends. Next you start as Batman and Robin and you unlock them right when you start. The next mission starts at the Batcave.